Movie Night
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade West and Tori Vega are going to the movie to watch a film of the Goth's choosing, with unexpected side effects. Established Jori
1. The Horror Begins

_**Title: Movie Night.**_

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Synopsis: Jade West and Tori Vega are going to the movie to watch a film of the Goth's choosing, with unexpected side effects. Established Jori.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, simple as that, if I did then Jori would be canon.**_

 ** _Author note: This plot actually came to me after watching the trailer of the conjuring 2, for those of you who haven't seen the horror flick, (which supposedly is based on_** ** _true events) so don't worry! I won't be giving away any spoilers, mainly because it only served as an inspiration for this idea and nothing more._**

 ** _But after you are all done reading, please do take a moment of silence for those involved, after all the other side should not be taken lightly._**

 ** _So read, and don't any of worry, there is no horror involved for those who can't handle it, at most? A bit of dark humour, courtesy of yours truely._**

* * *

"Vega!" Jade bellowed angrily "Aren't you done _yet_?! Come on we're going to miss the damn movie!"

"And wouldn't _that_ be a shame?" Tori said under her breath.

"I'm onto your little game Vega!"

"Little game?" The brunette asked innocently "I don't know what you're talking about"

The pale woman laughed mockingly "You don't? Oh that's rich Vega! _Fucking_ rich!"

"Well I don't!" She defended.

"Oh save it you scardy cat!" The Goth snapped "I been wanting to watch 'The Inferno' for the last two weeks now and every time _**you**_ come up with excuse to get out of it!"

"That's... That's not true"

"Oh really?" Jade glared at her, seeing through her girlfriend's weak attempt of denial "Last Tuesday you said you had to get your hair done, then there was the time you claimed your sister stole your purse... Then there was the half-ass lie that you said that you had to take your driving test... Which I know for a fact it was set until three days later, admit it Vega, you just don't want to see it!"

"I... Well... You see... I... Ok fine you're right I don't want to see that movie!"

"Ah _**Ha**_!" Jade said as she pointed an angry finger at her girlfriend "I knew it!"

"Come on Jade, couldn't we see something else?" Tori pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes ""That movie looks absolutely horrifying!"

"That's exactly _**why**_ I wanna see it!" The Goth said dreamily "It has everything I could ever hope for! Just imagine it for a second Tor ... Demons, gore, people dying every five seconds, not to mention zombies eating the flesh of the wounded _and_ dying! It's the ultimate movie of human suffering, and you aren't getting out of it!"

"I'm going to end up peeing myself!"

"Well that's an added bonus" Jade teased "But do I complain about the lame ass movies you want to see?!"

"Yes!" Tori replied "All the time!"

"Well be that as it may, this is what a relationship is all about, taking an interest in the others likes and dislikes, isn't that what you said?"

The Half-Latina growled "I hate it when you use my words againsts me"

"Thought, now get ready, we leave in five!

"I can't believe you like these movies."

"Why not? Jade asked defensively "They're funny!"

"Funny isn't the words I would use" Tori said under her breath "But then again I long come to terms with your twisted sense of humour."

"That's my girl" The Thespian said as she gave her lover a kiss on the cheek.

"In all seriousness Jade, you don't get even a little freaked out by them?"

"That would be a big fat _**no**_ " Jade replied. "And do you _why_? Because I'm not some loser whimp."

"I never said that you were" Tori said "But haven't you even gotten the tiniest _bit_ scared from any horror movie Even when you were a little kid?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Vega, other than I _**don't**_ get scared!"

"Ah come on, everyone's afraid of something!"

"Not me" Jade snapped, now get your ass in the car! Your five minutes are up!"

With that the pale Goth left the house, leaving their ont door open for her girlfriend to follow

"I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

Later that night, at around three in the morning, Tori was trying and failing to get some sleep, true to her word she ended up wazzing herself in the middle of the film.

And she wished that had _been_ the most mortifying part of the evening.

"I could have dated a nice girl but _noooo_ I had to go ahead and fall in love with the school's resident psycho! This has to be some sort of karma! For _**what**_?! God only knows!"

As soon as they were seated both girls had seen mutilation, cannibalism, people being buried _alive_ , another guy had it's eyes taken out with spoons, a river of blood and a maniac losing his mind and using his brother's face as a mask.

And that was on the first ten minutes.

By the end of the night, much to Jade's chagrin, Tori was too scared for sex.

So the Raven haired Goth simply walked her to her door and left.

Needless to say that every noise got the tanned girl jumpy.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

A screeching sound came from the window.

"Oh shit" Tori swore, getting under the covers of her bed "I'm not heating anything; vampires, zombies and anything else in the movie isn't real... Just the imagination of a very deranged director"

Tori continued to tremble under the covers as she saw the shadows of a figure getting closer, paralysed in fear the on,y thing she could do was to shut her eyes.

 _"Figures my parents had to take Trina on an audition to San Diego the same night Jade takes me to the movies"_

Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder, which resulted in a very high pitch scream.

" _ **VEGA! VEGA**_! For fuck's sake it's me!"

"Jade?!" The Half-Latina asked in relief "My god! Don't you ever do that again! Don't you know how many heart attacks I had tonight!"

The Goth growled "I don't know and frankly I don't care!"

"Geez, what suddenly got your panties in a bunch?"

" _ **You did**_!" Jade snapped angrily "Right now I hate you so much Vega!"

"Well, considering you made me watch that horror movie I'd say the feeling is mutual right about now!"

"Oh cry me a river, you being scared is nothing compared to my fear!"

 _"Wait what?... Did I hear that right?"_

You jinxed me!"

"I _jinxed_ you?" Tori frowned. " _ **How**_?! Explain to me how?!"

"You jinxed my perfect record of not getting freaked out by horror movies!" Jade explained mad beyond belief.

"Huh?... You're kidding right?"

" _ **NO**_! Don't you see Vega?!" The Thespian snarled "I've been watching these movies since I was five!"

"Really? That young?"

"That's not the point!" Jade fumed "I had seen every type of film the horror genre has to offer! Both good and bad! And never, not _once_ in my eighteen years, have I ever been the slightest bit scared after any of them!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You soften me Vega!"

"I... I _what_?!"

"Before we started dating I could sleep peacefully with any gruesome movie in the back of my mind! The screams of agony serving as a type of lullaby!" She explained quickly "But _**now**_ I can't shut my eyes without imagining some type of creature doing some type of freaky thing to you and it's killing me! It's not fair, _you're_ the one whose suppose to get scared with these type of things! For fuck's sake you peed your pants tonight!"

"Gee, thanks for reminding me" Tori said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Then her brain registered what Jade has said just seconds ago.

 _Now I can't shut my eyes without imagining some type of creature doing some type of freaky thing to you and it's killing me!"_

 _"Aha, so that's must have been it"_ Tori mused _"She must have been having a nightmare about me and it scared her, that's so sweet, in her own way she cares about me, that's why she's here, she came to see me, aww"_

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What I _did_ hear" Tori giggled teasingly "Was that big bad Jade West is _afraid_?"

"Vega!"

"Okay, okay," The Half-Latina conceded. "I see you came all the way in here in your piyamas, so how about you under the covers and we can have a nice sleep over? Just the two of us?"

"The hell we are!" Jade snapped "You're going to help me get over this fear!"

"Okay," Tori shrugged. "And how exactly am I going to do that?"

She got her answer she she noticed the big backpack her girlfriend had brought.

"We are going to watch every horror movie that I own"

Tori's eyes got as wide as dinner plates and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Have you gone of your rockets?" Tori exclaimed, once she regained her composure. "You just said that you can't sleep because you're terrified from _one_ horror movie, and now you want to sit here and watch what? Five horror movies?!"

"Try _fifty_ "

 _ **"WHY?"**_

"It makes perfect sense" Jade said "In order to get over one's fear, they must face, so I gotta grow an immunity to these movies all over again, now get some popcorn, soda and anything else you want to eat, I'll be down in the living room in a sec so we can get started, we are going to spend the entire weekend on the couch if we have to!"

Tori sighs in defeat, getting out of bed to follow her girlfriend's orders.

 _"Yeah... This is karma"_

* * *

 ** _WUAHAHAHAHA! Did anyone else found this extremely funny?_**

 ** _I sure had a blast writing this, I figured Jade would pin the blame on Tori if she ever got frightened by any horror film._**

 ** _So, what do you guys thought of this idea? In a way it's ironic yet fitting that a movie like the Conjuring 2 provided me with such a funny plot._**

 ** _Well, see you all in my next Jori idea._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. Night Of The Living Jori

**Yeah my dear readers I'm surprised as you are with this second chapter, but truth be told I just couldn't resist after the idea Metratron85 (unintentionally) gave me.**

 **So... THANKS A LOT!... WUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I sometimes hate when plot bunnies jump on you, don't we all?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story, hopefully it will be as funny as the first chapter.**

* * *

A few hours into the mega horror movie marathon and seventeen pairs of pants later, Jade was laughing happily while Tori was getting more heart attacks with each film to the point the Latina was sure she'll be in need of a visit to nearby hospital by the end of the weekend.

"Jade! _please,_ we already saw eleven horror movies!" Tori yelled out, "Haven't you had enough for one _night_?"

 _ **"NO!"**_

"Come on!" Tori whined, already at her wits end "I know I said I love everything about you but if I keep seeing so much gore I'm going to break up with you this instant!"

Her girlfriend simply snorted as they saw Chucky murdering yet another unsuspecting smuck "You won't"

"Oh yeah?" The brunette challenged "And how do you know _that_?"

"You said it yourself Vega" Jade smirked smugly "You love _everything_ about me"

 _"Damn... She got me there"_ Tori though grudgingly "I do love her that much"

"But you know what?" The Goth asked airily while removing the DVD "I do _see_ your point, so much gore can't be good for the mind"

 _"Oh thank God!"_

"And honestly watching you pee yourself isn't so funny anymore" Jade said snickering "Seriously Vega, you should consider getting yourself some adult diapers"

 _ **"JADE!"**_

The Thespian laughed uncontrollably, she just loved seeing Tori blush. It made her look even more sexy.

Not that she would ever say that out loud.

"Can we _please_ see something else?!" Tori asked frantically "You know, something that won't gimme any long mental _scars_!"

"Fine, fine" Jade agreed, looking at the selection in her bag "I suppose we can watch something mild"

The tanned girl sighs in relief at hearing that "Thank you"

After several seconds Jade took a movie out, "Ah here's one" She then handed her choice so Tori could see, which of course resulted in her jar dropping comically.

 ** _"YOU CALL THIS MILD?!"_**

"Yes Vega" The pale girl replied back "Believe it or not Invader Zim is one of the few DVD's that I own where there's hardly _any_ blood in it, come on _you_ like cartoons don't you?" She asked teasingly "So sit back and _relax_ , we're going to watch my favourite episode, Dark Harvest"

"But... But... Jade, you haven't, screamed, jumped or not even wazzed yourself once!" Tori yelled out desperately "Isn't that enough proof that you're hardcore?!"

Jade scoffs " _Hardly_ , I seen these movies more times than Trina has been rejected for a role, I know how they end, in fact these are just a pre-show for the actual horror movies we're going to watch later tonight"

" _ **Actual**_... Horror movies?" Tori parroted, her left eye twitching uncontrollably.

The Goth nodded exitedly "Yup, I told you I brought fifty movies with me Vega, what we seen so far? 1408, Shutter Island, Poltergeist, The Saw games, The Shinning, Carrie, Jaws and No Exit? Those are the films that have given me a good night rest... What we'll we watching tonight is stuff I _**haven't**_ seem yet, so it's sure to be a thousand times more horrific, disturbing, not to mention _disgusting."_

Tori could see her lover's green eyes sparkle with exitement, she usually liked to see that since it was a sign of happiness, something Jade rarely ever showed, but in this case? It gave her nothing but grief.

"Just imagine it Vega, All the creative deaths, gore and disembodied human parts that's instore for us tonight!... I can't wait! It's going to be like Christmas morning!... Which reminds me... I _think_ I got the Krampus movies somewhere in my bag"

As Jade began to search for said movie, Tori was having a mini-meltdown.

 _"Oh I can't take this anymore!"_ She thought terrified of what else her girlfriend had planned for them to watch later tonight _"I'm already going to have everlasting nightmares after what I already witnessed, if I watch anything else I'm going to enter myself into an insane asylum!... I got to think a way out of it!"_

"Ah ha! Found you!"

As soon as Jade found the movie; she puts it on the coffee table for later viewing, Right now there was another creature that needed to amuse her, so she pressed the play button on the remote, all the while she was grinning evilly "Come on Zim, time for you to steal some organs!"

 _"My Girlfriend is insane!"_ Tori groaned mentally _"Yeah... I need to device a plan to get out of any more horror movies before I end up in a permanent coma... Think Tori... For the sake of your sanity... **Think!** "_

* * *

After an hour or so the Thespian yawns, since they haven't moved from the couch in several hours, her body began to ache, so it was pretty obvious, at least to her annoyance and Tori's relief that their horror marathon would need to be put on hold.

"You know what Vega?" Jade asked, stifling another yawn "If we're going to watch these pieces of terror art later tonight then I suppose we'll need some sleep, neither of us have gotten any shut eye since I got here"

"And _whose_ fault is that?"

"Pardon me if I'm wrong but who was cowering under her bedsheets just a few hours ago, _umm_?" Jade shot back "So it's not like I was interrupting your beauty sleep"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Whatever the case, we need to hit the hay for a few hours" Jade snapped "Because if you fall asleep on me after dinner, you **_won't_** be getting any kisses from me for a week!"

"Oh now that just borders on cruel and unsual!" The brunette bellowed indignantly "Ok, you win!"

"I always do"

"What about the time when I crowned you prome queen and your handsome... King took you into his arms..."

"Finish that sentence and I swear you'll wake up with the head of your favourite doll next to you Vega!" The Goth threatened darkly.

"Was that a Godfather reference?" Tori asked out of the blue. "Because if it is, it's kinda predictable don't you think?"

"Huh... You know I didn't see the connection until you told me Tor" Jade said "There may be hope for you yet Vega" She then got closer to the tired Latina, whispering in her ear "Got any more movie references in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The Goth began to tease her girlfriend by sucking on her ear, Tori's favourite spot "Actually I _would_ "

She began to giggle pleasantly, The tanned girl always turned into a puddy when Jade was tickling her _"Oh I wish we could do this instead"_

Her eyes shut closed at the pleasure she was feeling, and it was at that moment that Tori's mind went into overdrive _"Oh screw movie night... Time to give this couch some action!"_

"Jade... Do we really need to watch all those horror movies?" She asked innocently as she gave the Goth her puppy dog eyes.

Something her scary lover had developed an immunity to, so she rolled her eyes exasperatedly "Yes, you _**aren't**_ getting out of our time together! So don't even try giving me any pleading stare or any other crap you have in mind, we are not stopping until I get my mojo back!"

"Ok then" Tori said in mock surrender, that is until she got up from the couch, to show her girlfriend her very shapely ass "Oops, I drop something"

"Don't bullshit me Vega" Jade snapped "You didn't drop anything!"

A pair of (clean) pink panties drop the the floor seconds later, Tori then pick them up sensually, swinging said underwear in her finger, a mischievous smile on her tanned face "Oh _yeah_? Then what do you call _this_?"

"That's a big pair of undies" Jade said, trying to not lose her composure.

 _"Humph!"_

The Half Latina, cleverly used her panties as a scrunchie, so she could put her hair into a ponytail.

Too bad we still have to watch tons and tons of scary movies" Tori whispered sexily "Otherwise someone could help me take the rest of this _heavy_ nightgown off"

"I know what your planning Tori" Jade growled, crossing her arms "And it's _**not**_ going to work!"

Tori then began humming her the scissoring' theme "Just imagine, with a pair of scissors you could cut the G-String and I wouldn't have anything to cover myself with, I'd be at your mercy... All night"

"Still not goIng to work!" She hissed angrily _"Why the fuck am I trying to resist this?!"_

"Oh... Jade" Tori sang her name sweetly "Today is the day the scissoring premiered right?... Wouldn't it be nice for us to Celebrate with a bang... Over and over.. And _over_?"

That did it, the Goth lost the war, her mind wanted to see more horror movies but her kitty wanted Tori.

Very, very bad.

So she grabbed the Latina into her arms bridal style "Well I suppose I proven my point" Jade said hungrily "I _**am**_ pretty fearless"

Tori snickered victoriously "That... You are, but why don't you show me how much strength you have in you... After all, the night... Day... Morning is still young... We can sleep later, right now I want breakfast... How about the Jade West special?"

"You got it"

Jade then ran to the second floor of the house with Tori in her arms.

The destination? The young Vega's room.

 _"If I had done this to begin with I would have saved myself this night from hell"_

As soon as they arrived, Tori stared at her door stupefied "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does my bedroom door has the number 1408 on it?"

"Oh... I put it there"

 ** _"WHY?!"_**

"Why not?"

"Take it down!" The angry Latina ordered "After the movie you made me watch there's no chance in hell I'm having sex in any room with those bad luck numbers! Take it down **_NOW_**! Or I swear you won't be getting to pet my kitty ever again!"

"All right, all tight!" She conceded "You're no fun"

"How did you even managed to put that there?!" Tori asked "We been in my living room all the time!"

Jade smirked teasingly as she took down the numbers "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I don't care anymore" Tori said tiredly "Just do me and you better do a damn good job at it!"

"Oh trust me Vega, by the time I'm done with you I'll have you howling my name."

"We'll see West, we'll see"

All weekend long several neighbors called the police with reports of a weird creature howling what they could only describe as a pained, out of this world name which they believed was...

 ** _"JADE!"_**

* * *

 ** _It's done, I'm no writing anymore for this story, so I ask in advance... No more plot bunnies!_**

 ** _Aside from that, I sure had fun with this, mostly because when Tori has a meltdown I think it's sexy and clearly Jade shares that feeling._**

 ** _For those who aren't fans of Invader Zim, Dark Harvest is considered the darkest episode of the series since is about Zim stealing several human organs FROM KIDS and most likely killed a few, it is even stated that it's the first time he acted like a "monster" which in my opinion would be something right up Jade's liking._**

 ** _For those of you who aren't into horror movies, 1408 revolves around a hotel room which is hinted to be "the room from hell" it's actually a film based on a short story by Stephen King, which I recommend._**

 ** _I know Jaws isn't exactly a horror movie, more of a thriller but I happen to think that Tori would still be scared of the damn shark, I mean who wouldn't be, right?"_**

 ** _Anyway, what did you guys think of Tori cleverly getting out of "movie night"? Did anyone see it coming?_**

 ** _Once again, thanks to Metatron85 for the idea._**

 ** _See you all in my next Jori story._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
